<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clairvoyance by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645907">Clairvoyance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Drawing, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, POV Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Pure fluff thats it, Shy Harry Potter, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>au in which "straight" draco hires a psychic to draw his soulmate for him only for the psychic to draw a boy, A Boy!!?? ... Wait...that's bloody Harry Potter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clairvoyance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>God this took longer than expected. I'm sorry if this seems rushed i wanted it to be a one shot sooo bad. English is also not my first language so if there's any mistake forgive me!!.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Why am i even here', draco thought as he sat down in a chair infront of the 'psychic'. Really, If it was not for the peer pressure from his two best friends he wouldn't even be here. Everyone has gone mad. Apparently pushing 25 and still being single is a hate crime </p><p>Oh to actually date someone who wouldn't poison him in his sleep or swindle his money after 1 month, Oh! the sheer pleasure in trusting someone who won't dump him in azkaban eyeing every breath he takes. Draco can only dream, just because his friends got off easy and copped themselves a partner doesn't mean they have a right to do this bloody crazy deranged thing he had going on now. Oh god. </p><p>"I did some soul searching and i think I got it. Are you ready to know now? "</p><p>"Yes, as long as I get this done with." draco muttered under his breath hoping the psychic didn't catch the last eight words. "Very well. Your soulmate is indeed very handsome congratulation Mr Malfoy"</p><p>Handsome??? Huh? </p><p>Draco stood up to peer at the drawing. Shocked was an understatement of the century, draco was in hysterics. Sure his outward appearance could even fool an unspeakable, credits to his loving father's discipline lessons. No,thinking about his father right now only filled him with more dread. </p><p>"This is a boy." Draco drawled and then caught himself thinking how dumb the question must have sounded. "Most definitely yes sir."The other said oblivious to draco's inner turmoil. A boy... </p><p>A BOY!!??? But..BUT! HE WAS STRAIGHT?. NO. HE IS STRAIGHT<strike>? </strike>.</p><p>"I'm not gay" looking at the psychic dead in the eye,draco glared. "I drew what the souls told me to mister malfoy, if you want to ask questions you can ask the souls" he glared right ahead at malfoy who was now thinking 'This man needs a bed at Janus thickey ward ASAP!!'. <i>Souls</i>, Draco snorted. </p><p>He looked down at the parchment to take a look again. NOT because he thinks the person in the drawing is kinda handsome NO!! You got it all wrong, squinting he takes the paper in his hands.For some reason he can't shake of the feeling that he knows this person...</p><p>'Those eyes... ' He freezes realisation dawning upon him. Hands frozen mid air,The drawing falling to the floor in slow motion, Eyes wide like a bludger,Mouth open and Jaw dropping x2 times and all that. 'That's not just some boy.. Wait... Bloody hell that's Harry Potter!???' He closes and opens his mouth several times like a fish out of water and inhales. Takes two steps back. And does the thing where all sane person is his situation would do. He grabs the galleons he was supposed to pay the psychic and makes a run towards the door. Fuck being rich! He was not spending his galleons on a old deranged man who obviously have to lie to afford a living. He doesn't blame the man, really he doesn't But he does has this unexplainable urge to strangle atleast one of his two best friends. </p><p>There was a loud shout and a Scratch of chair falling behind him but he paid no mind and used all his atheletic abilities to get the fuck out of that place. After hiding near a dingy alley he paused. 'I could've apparated' he took deep breaths contemplating about how much of failure he was to the wizarding society. Now that his head was clear, there was an uncomfortable lump at his backpocket, He grabbed the thing and looked down only to find the psychic's darling potrait of Saint Potter in his hands. </p><p>Surely he wouldn't be sent to azkaban for not paying a fraud..?. The absolute Tom foolery. It's obvious the man leads on young spinsters hearts by making them think they were the partner of bleeding Harry Potter. Not that he is dissapointed or anything,mind. He was straight after all. Pause. He <b>is</b> straight. 'My bad' sighing he apparated home frustrated and annoyed. Once at the manor he beelined to the floo. </p><p>"PANSY YOU CUNNING SLITHERING SNAKE KISS. MY. ASS." Shutting the floo immediately, feeling immensely relieved to project his anger on someone, he made up his mind to take a nap after showering. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>XDXDXDXD</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The Worlds Ugliest High Pitched Laughter/Screetching echoed around the walls of the manor. "This is not a laughing matter pans i'm serious." </p><p>" Wait... You're not playing..? You... Actually-" She breaks off unable to believe her friends luck as Draco vigorously nods. "Draco that's such a jackpot!!" Squealing she shook draco by his shoulders. "You're forgetting something important here" Pansy tilted her head like the traitorous witch she was. </p><p>"I'm straight pansy!! plus i would never date that scrawny four eyed bastard let alone soulmate him." Draco replied almost yelling at this point as if he was explaining the world's dumbest things like how to fucking walk. </p><p>"Don't be daft now draco. You wouldn't have gotten someone with a male anatomy, androgynous features and all that as a soulmate if you're not attracted to it." She looked at the parchment then up at Draco "well Potter is most definitely not a female"</p><p>"I am quite aware of that fact you cow trust me but isn't that the whole problem" He raised his eyebrows then proceeded to emphasize with air quotes "him being male"</p><p>"So it's not because he's Harry Potter??" With a knowing smirk on her face as she sniggered at him</p><p>"PLUS THAT." </p><p>"hmmmm whatever shall we do... " After approximately 3 minutes and 24 seconds she gasped and turned to Draco where he was brooding near the fireplace. "I have an idea"</p><p>"Oh no"</p><p>"Do shut up will you? Treat me when we finally send you off with your little prince"</p><p>"Potter is not little." draco leered at her,his posh voice drowning in the cackling fire. "You know that because?" He blushed,realizing how lewd that sounded and reminded himself to shut his trap before thinking. "Whatever, you were saying?" He said trying to turn the conversation to safe topics. He does not need to think about what's inside Potter's pants right now, No he will not. "Are you uncomfortable?" Draco's breath hitched at finally seeing his best friend act like a civilized person. "With what? " </p><p>"You know,with you being straight and all. I don't want to force you onto something you're not comfortable with" She looked at him with concern written all over her face and Draco almost didn't recognize her for a moment. "No it's not that I'm uncomfortable, it's just something I never thought about... you know. Being the only heir and all i never questioned myself but now that my fathers not here to condemn me anymore.., i don't know I'm not sure" He replied, exhaling now that he got this off his chest. This particular thought has been bothering him, all the what if's and everything. He looked at pansy slightly self conscious thinking he overshared things but pansy looked at him smiling with an almost motherly look. Ew. "You have all the time in the world to figure yourself out draco there's no rush. I'm glad you told me" He smiled back at her, glad to have someone supportive beside him at all times. </p><p>"Right then, now that's over with. back to the plan. We can send Potter over to the same psychic and make him ask for a drawing of his soulmate" She grinned at him funnily imitating a cheshire cat. "You're off your rocker" rolling his eyes at her he continued "No way Potter will agree to something like that-" pause "-and even if he did there's absolutely no way <i>we</i> are asking him" </p><p>"Why not" pouting like a petulant child she slumped in her chair. "Because what if he thinks we set this up you dumbarse" with twinkling eyes pansy sat up straight "right!!! Why didn't I think of that. You're brilliant"</p><p>"obviously" They sat in silence for the next five minutes before pansy screeched again. "We can send a note anonymously! Won't he be atleast a little bit curious."</p><p>"Maybe.." </p><p>"That's it then. We'll try that and if that fails we can think of something else." </p><p>draco looked at her and said "How would we know if he actually saw the psychic?" pansy looked at him eyebrows furrowed "by asking him, clearly... "</p><p>"uhh i kind of nicked my galleons back from him" he said in a hushed voice head bowed and almost embarrassed. Pansy let out a growl and glared at him "Why in the name of Merlin would you do that Draco?" </p><p>"I will never pay a man who commits felony. NO. Over my death bed pansy!!"crossing his arms defensively he retorted. Pansy snorted"God you're so dumb yet smart at the same timetime"</p><p>"I'm a malfoy, I'm not dumb!!-" Pansy silently raised a brow "-well except my father."</p><p>"Whatever you say Draco. Maybe we can ask someone to ask the psychic if Potter asked for a drawing."She said swiftly, happy that they finally have a solid plan. </p><p>" Pardon?"</p><p>"I'm not going to repeat that again Draco" Draco stood up cracking his neck and knuckles "do whatever you want pansy but if something goes wrong it's all on you." Glad he had the final statement on this, he quickly trailed off to a different topic. They spent the evening together and pansy took off at night with a promise she'd make the required arrangements to make Potter visit the psychic</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> XDXDXDXDXD</p>
</div><p>Call it fate,destiny,coincidence yada yada whatever But there stood Harry Potter in all his glory near the pyschic place,clutching a parchment which looked shockingly familiar. Of course Draco was there to purchase ingredients for his potions. The evening after that night they planned, pansy owled him saying she sent the letter and asked Mr.Nevis, who ran a confectionery shop near the psychic's, to inform her if Potter ever showed up near that place evidently bribing him with money. There was no updates for the rest of the week so draco assumed the plan devastatingly flopped. </p><p>But There he was! In front of Draco with that darned drawing in his hands. If this was yesterday's draco he would have fled the scene without turning back. However this is today's draco and he was new and bold and maybe a little bit... A tiny bit queer. </p><p>Draco strutted through the crowd and "Hullo Potter" Draco closed his eyes and exhaled,'fucking hell how many bloody times do i have to remind myself to think before speaking he is going to think i'm a weirdo now fuck fuck talk about ruining chances before you had one.' Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Potter hiding the parchment awkwardly behind his back. </p><p>'Was he embarrassed to tell me that I'm his soulmate how cute!' </p><p>"Hey Malfoy"Clearing his throat Potter looked up at him and greeted him back awkwardly. "What are you doing here? " Potter shuffled his feet and stared at him clearly not used to draco walking up to him and talking. This was not a day to day occurence after all. Okay if Draco was honest,They were kind of friends at this point but they never regularly met up with each other but whenever they do meet coincidentally like today, there was no bantering or squabbling of sorts. In fact, they even chatted up a few times but still. </p><p>"Just browsing for ingredients.You?" Draco eyed the parchment behind Potter's back for a second then met his gaze. </p><p>"Ummm... Nothing. Just passing by i guess"</p><p>'Omg just tell me I'm your soulmate already Potter' thought draco as he looked at the drawing again trying to peek a look to confirm the truth. He was fairly sure it was him even so it would be nice to know. </p><p>Noticing draco's attention on the drawing Harry moved back and said "This- this is nothing I just- er someone told me there was a psychic here and it's just some dumb thing i was curious about." stammering through out the sentence and blushing to the tip of his ears he told the truth. </p><p>"Oh yeah i think I've heard about him a couple of times, yeah. and er So... Who is it?" He finished awkwardly, cursing pansy for coming up with whole thing. "-Not that it's any of my business I'm just curious if he got it right or something.. You- don't have to tell me"</p><p>"it's kinda embarrassing" laughing breathily he handed over the drawing to Draco. </p><p>Draco gasped. His hands froze mid air, the parchment slowly falling to the floor, his eyes wide like a bludger and his mouth wide and jaw dropping x2 times. Dejavu hit him like a fucking train. </p><p>Ginny Weasley. </p><p>The drawing was bleeding Ginny Weasley. That fucking deceitful psychic traitor! . But wait Why was Harry embarrassed about this? Shouldn't he be on his merry way to marry the she-weasel and have multitudinous ginger offsprings. Wait did he say Harry. No Draco!! It is Potter. Forever will be! you hopeless fool. </p><p>Focused on Battling his inner turmoil he failed to notice Potter bending down to pick up the potrait, While getting up he noticed the same parchment almost slipping out from the side pocket of draco's cloak. "Seems like you've already been here" smirking Harry looked up at draco. Beyond flustered draco picked up his remaining dignity and maintained somewhat a decent stance and replied sternly "Well i was coerced by traitors" glaring at somewhere behind harry . </p><p>"Huh.. Who is it"</p><p>"NO ONE I mean... mm no one"</p><p>"come on draco i showed you mine" Potter's eyes went wide but however he corrected himself after a second "Show me malfoy" draco's heart fluttered at the accidental use of his given name but that was for another breakdown. </p><p>"No. Anyways why aren't you happy about that" Thrown off by the quick change of topic Harry stared "huh? "</p><p>"About Weasley i mean.. Shouldn't you be happy you got your Hogwarts sweetheart or whatever" </p><p>"Uh... Er no actually we broke up. Quite recently i-. I kind of realized I don't swing that way, get me? " Harry stuttered screwing his eyes and shaking his hands. </p><p>Oh.</p><p>OH. That's was good. </p><p>And suddenly Draco started seeing Potter from a differently light... Quite literally. The sun rays fell upon his face and he was <i>glowing</i>. Draco has eyes, he would never deny Potter being attractive But realizing he was heart stutteringly pretty, That was new. He snapped out of his daydream and realized he had to say something. </p><p>"Would you like to accompany me for dinner sometime? " </p><p>'OUT OF ALL THE THINGS DRACO'</p><p>He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and stared eyes wide at Potter. The other was looking at him warily wondering if Draco was just pulling his leg. Satisfied with his inspection "Maybe. Are you asking me out?" He asked with a smile so pretty that Draco would have dropped down on his knees and begged him if not for the little bit of the old dignity he was left with. </p><p>"Perhaps. Scared Potter ?" smirking haughtily reverting back to his snobbish self.</p><p>"You wish Malfoy" Looking around he turned back at draco and asked "When are you free from your pure blood duties then?" </p><p>Almost grinning like a lunatic draco replied "Whenever you are free from your saviour duties Saint Potter"</p><p>"God I hate you" Laughing out Loud Harry thought for a while before replying "Would Friday 7pm work for you" </p><p>Biting his lips seductively he answered "I can always make time for you" The attempt at flirting did not go unnoticed by Potter as he threw his head back and laughed </p><p>"God it's so weird. Who would've thought Draco Malfoy would be showing off his horrible flirting skills with me in 8 years"</p><p>"Hey It's not horrible" </p><p>"Whatever you say draco"</p><p>"Whatever I say harry" The sudden change to their given names felt so right like they should've been Harry and Draco all this time. They stared at each other for a while both of them not able to believe what just happened and then</p><p>Harry rocked back and forth on his feet and waved at him "Then see you friday draco. At grimmauld place by the way"</p><p>"See you friday harry" Both smiling ear to ear parted way with the promise of meeting again and maybe dating and something more.... </p><p>Draco could not wait to tell pansy all about this. That brilliant brilliant woman. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>   XDXDXDXDXD</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco have been dating for 6 months and God is it blissful. Draco was still in love and was falling harder each day that passed by. He cannot imagine how he ever lived without him. They were currently watching Harry's favorite movie on his telly. That muggle thing was a blessing sometimes, like now. </p><p>Harry would often get all snuggled up beside him when he's watching something on that darn thing. He was not a fan of it but if he has to put up with it to cuddle with Harry for hours straight then damn right he would. Telly is now his new favorite word. </p><p>Pulling Harry further into his arms he was slowly starting to drift off. He suddenly remembered something and turned to Harry. "Wanna know who that psychic bastard drew for me?"</p><p>"Hmm?" rubbig his eyes harry stared up at him with a dazed sleepy look on his face. The self control it took for Draco to not coo at him and tuck him back to sleep was <b>massive</b>.</p><p>"Who s'it" slurring he added and pecked draco before looking at him directly </p><p>"It was you" Harry blinked</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Yeah, you"</p><p>Scoffing Harry replied "So that's why you were all clumsy and adorable when you came up to me aww"</p><p>"You're one to talk" He retorted snootily before turning back to the telly. </p><p>"Hmm... I Love you" Grabbing his cheeks Harry kissed him soft and slow which slowly turned into butterfly kisses all over draco's face</p><p>"I love you too" smiling goofily Draco muttered inbetween the kisses. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    END</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>